Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are being esteemed as important elements in the electronic industry. Higher integration of semiconductor devices, such as semiconductor memory devices, is useful to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, increased integration is especially useful, because their integration is an important factor in determining product prices. However, the extremely expensive process equipment needed to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for semiconductor memory devices. To overcome such a limitation, a variety of studies on new technology for increasing integration density of a semiconductor device are being performed.